Bean is of great nutritional value and contains various physiologically active and functional substances. Especially, since the phytoestrogens contained in bean are similar to the estrogen of mammals including human in structure, they have the effect of preventing chronic diseases such as hormonal disorders. The phytoestrogens include in general isoflavone, coumestan and lignan.